


Breakfast in Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, F/F, Happy Birthday, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy 26th Birthday, Barbara!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very original but here it is! It's just a Drabble but I like it! 
> 
> Also, I had tried to post a fic for the anniversary of me posting on here, which was on June 27th unfortunately I lost power and I didn't like where it was going so I scraped it. 
> 
> Though I do have a longer, Chaptered fic in mind so stay posted!

Barbara yawned and sat up in her bed, frowning as she realized there weren't arms wrapped around her. Arryn wasn't in bed with her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked around her room, seeing the bedroom door slightly ajar. She could hear a voice coming from outside. 

The blonde lifted the covers and slid out of bed, her bare right foot touching the hardwood while her left was poorly adorned by a slipping sock. 

Walking out in a simple, white t-shirt and long, dark plaid pants, she ran a hand through her bedridden hair. She opened the bedroom door and her nostrils were hit with the pleasant smell of fresh bacon and eggs wafting from the kitchen. 

Deciding that a stealthy approach was best, the woman crept in without making much noise - though she wasn't completely silent thanks to the creaking floor - and leaned out from the wall to see her loved one making breakfast. She grinned, seeing Arryn hadn't noticed her yet. 

The devious blonde snuck behind the raven haired girl who was too busy whipping up the eggs to sense her. It was only when she felt hands grab her waist and teeth brush against her neck that she realized the apartment's other inhabitant was awake. 

She smiled and giggled as Barbara pretended to chew on her neck, instead leaving light kisses along her nape. 

"So you're awake." Arryn said, turning to peck Barbara on the forehead. "I was trying to finish cooking so I could give you breakfast in bed." 

"Why?" Barbara asked, seeming genuinely confused. 

Arryn gawked at her. "You seriously forgot, you dork?" 

The blonde's eyes widened in fear as her lips pursed. Shit, did she forget some important anniversary of something? First date? First kiss? First day living together? 

It couldn't be, she knew those dates anyway. And Arryn wasn't one of the people who wanted to celebrate everyday like it was special. So what could she be forgetting? 

"Oh my god, you really don't know?" Arryn started to laugh, which was a good sign. She wasn't angry. 

"No?" The blonde asked. 

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and kissed her on the lips. "It's your birthday, doofus! You're a year older, gramma." 

Barbara's entire face flushed, the tip of her ears lighting red. "Oh." 

Arryn broke into a fit of laughter while Barbara hid her head in her black mane. "Shut uuuuuuuuuup!" She popped her 'p' dramatically, embarrassed whimpers soon turning into giggles. 

Finally, Arryn stopped laughing to look at her girlfriend. Barbara's cheeks still had a tint of pink but she wasn't a strawberry anymore. "I can't believe you forgot. I've got a real gem here." 

Barbara laughed. "Oh quiet! Besides, you love me." She puckered her lips, batting her eyelashes. 

Arryn rolled her eyes once more. "Well, obviously, or I wouldn't have woken up hours earlier than I would've had to just to cook you breakfast." She pressed her lips against Barbara's, this time the kiss becoming deeper and longer. It started to become heated, Arryn slapping the stove's dials to shut it off as the blonde places her on the nearby counter. 

They broke briefly, blue eyes meeting hazel, both glazed over with a less than G rated look. "I can still give you _breakfast_ in _bed_." Arryn said, gently nipping at the woman's chin. 

Responding without words, Barbara pulled Arryn from the counter, carrying her into the bedroom.


End file.
